This invention relates generally to corrosion inhibitors and more specifically to the use of corrosion inhibitors containing quaternary/bismuth complex in acid solutions used in treatment of subterranean formations. In one aspect, the invention relates to the direct addition of the corrosion inhibitor additives to the aqueous acid solution used in well acidizing.